powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 28: A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 1
A Familial Raider In The King's Court, Part 1 'is the twenty eighth episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of Princess Ava Triton, and Secret Prince Bartolemeau. Summary When Diego returns for his coronation, he finds a old cousin is back, and is challenging his reign at the throne. Featured Lineup: Black, Orange, Cyan, Camo, Pink Plot For millenia, the people of Arenthea have been looked at as a third world Monarchy. In actuality, they are the keepers of the Spirit Waters. These Spirit Waters are a remarkable piece of work. In solid form, they become as malleable and strong as any metal. In liquid form, it allows access to the Spirit Realm, an odd space to be. Diego takes the rangers back to Arenthea, revealing that his land is actually Atlantis! He sends Calvin to the sick bay, where his younger sister Princess Ava heals him. She is a super genius, rivaling even Ryan Royle and heals Calvin's sickness. The twins and Micheal are amazed at what they're seeing. The country is quite remarkable. Ayumi is impressed as well. Meanwhile, Calvin wakes up again. His fight with Fury has caused him to be a little concussed. Calvin asks to see Eddie, and Eddie has been put on ice. Atlantean scientists experiment on his brain to get rid of the brainwashing done to him. However, its time for Diego's coronation. As per tradition, any challengers are welcome. Only Prince Lionel of the Shark People challenges. After a long ceremony, Diego is declared the Emperor of Atlantis when he defeats Lionel. From a world away, a secret man watches. His name is Bartolemeau, and he has an axe to grind with Diego. He is at a museum, looking at the Lost at Sea expedition. When a museum worker comes to educate him, he kills her, and steals an Artifact. He is helped by Jeffery Hook. Diego gets word that some Spirit Waters has gotten to a Russian black market. Naturally, He asks the rangers to help, and even has a new Shield prepared for Calvin to get back into the game. Calvin is clearly dealing with confidence and trust in himself issues. He thought he was morally sound, and not bankrupt like how he saw GUARD, the Government, and the like, only for him to fall flat in his creation of the EDF. Hook and Bartolemeau escape with the artifact. "This will grant me access into Atlantis" Why would Bartolemeau say "Atlantis"? The two arrive in Russia for Hook's compensation. He is going to sell some of the artifacts As they begin to do so, Diego and the rangers arrive, incognito mode, to get the Spirit Waters back. Tensions grow, until one of Hook's men notices Peter. A big fight breaks out. Diego chases Hook down as he escapes. This is exactly what Bartolomeau wanted, and he attacks the rangers. Not even Diego compares to the pure killer instinct of Bartolemeau. Calvin tries to handle Bartolemeau, but the enemy is way stronger and faster than even Calvin. He catches one of his punches and pins his arm to his back "Calvin Roosevelt. You and your country destroyed the hope for many small countries like Atlantis. And yet, the Emperor welcomes you with open arms." He destroys Calvin's Morpher and demorphs him and begins to choke him. Calvin is able to kick him back. Diego goes in to fight, and is a better match, but is still over powered. Bartolemeau breaks Diego's Emperor Spear, a weapon thought to be invincible. Diego has to retreat, but Lara is able to steal one artifact from Hook. As the enemy gets the Spirit Waters, he also sends a message to Diego. "I'll be seeing you again soon, Emperor!" and rips open his shirt revealing the Mark Of Triton, a royalty tattoo. "He has the mark of Triton!!!" The 6 rangers return to Atlantis and inform Ava about Bartolemeau. She finds data on him and begins to inform them of his identity. All they know is that he has the Mark Of Triton, and is therefore an Atlantean. Not any Atlantean, Atlantean Royalty... Debuts *Secret Prince Bartolemeau *Princess Ava Triton Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart: Black Panther (2018) *Mission 42: Death Of The Olympian (story) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode Category:Kamenrider2011